Don't tell the bride
by QueenBbrony
Summary: When Rukia breaks her leg she has no choice but to cancel all her wedding plans! But she can't. She's too determined to have the wedding, to have her very special day on the day she wanted it, or the day that was avaliable. She just needed someone to trust. Unfortunately all her friends are just plain crazy.But should ichigo really be the one to plan it? Will add more characters.(:
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so there are some differeces. Yuzu, karin and isshin are living in the soul society with Ichigo as the 5th squad captain. Yes I know characters have died in the manga. But I'm adding them in anyways. Also this will be after the time skip so new looks.

Slowly Rukia walked infront of the manor, already feeling like a princess. Eventhough she's usually angry and not the girly type, she always had that girly-ness inside her.

Rukia was looking for wedding venues with rangiku in the world of the living. Because she met ichigo there and got to know him there. She found it quite poetic. Luckily byakuya accepted her request. She felt honoured that he even looked her in the eye when she asked, howerver there was one condition. After the wedding in the world of the living, she would have a traditional kuchiki wedding, in the soul society, planned by byakuya. A deals a deal.

Her eyes were widening in aww at the sight of how beautiful it was.

It was a massive, old, victorian-like manor. The plants surrounding it were in perfect condition and the grass was as green as ever.

"Pretty isn't it!" Rangiku asked with a smirk on her face. Rukia nodded in scilence still in aww. "And you said I couldn't help." She stated still smirking.

Rukia's expression turn into one with slight anger now. "That's because you said you would help me get everyone drunk!"

"Hey! I only wanted to do that so I could get all the gossip I could gather. I especially want hitsugaya taicho to get drunk, you know for black mail. I want to know if he likes momo or karin! I was so close the last time I was here in the world of the living. But karin came before he spilt any secrets. It was only 1 month ago, I was so close. It's urgent!" She said while she was pouting, and her eyes were looking as innocent as possible.

"We all know it's karin. Momo and hitsugaya taicho are like siblings. It would just be wrong. Plus she's on her honeymoon with Kira" She was begging to understand why she wanted them to get drunk. But she wanted her wedding to be classy. Not something no one would remeber.

"Ah ha! So you like my taicho and karin together! And no, I feel like taicho and momo are childhood friends not siblings. I need to know! It's in the name of love!"

Suddenly a man with a grey suit on steped out. He was slightly chubby and had brown hair.

"Hello can I help you with anything."

Rukia look a little happier now there was a chance to book this amazing place.

"Yes, hello, I was wondering if I could look around this place and find out some details about it."

"Off course." He started to lead the way. Rukia and rangiku istantly looked excited.

20 minutes later.

"I really love this place. When will it be avaliable? I was wondering if I could get it within 3 months." She was really hoping that she would have enough time to plan everything. Being a shinigami is stressful enough, planning a wedding on top of that. Now that would be difficult. Unless her idiot fiance, ichigo, acutually knew how to plan anything.

"There is a date open, sadly it's available within 2 weeks."

Rukia and Rangiku both had looks of shock. They had both found a great venue after weeks of hard work and research, and they would only have 2 weeks to plan it, if they took this place,1 Wtf!

"Can't you book a date any later?" Rukia asked with a desperate voice.

"I'm sorry but that's the latest I can do it." Rukia had to think about this. The good part of it was that she would have an amazing venue for her big day. The bad news if she booked it she would only have 2 weeks to plan it.

"Well I guess"- beeeep, beeeeep, beeeeep. Her phone went off before she could anwser." Sorry, hello what is it?"

"Rukia it's an emergancy! Come to the kurosaki clinc ASAP!" answered a panicked yuzu. She had never heard her so urgent before.

"I'll be there. Sorry there's an emergency. I've got to go!" Rapidly she left leaving matsumoto behind.

Rukia ran as quckly as she could, a little too quick. All of a sudden she tripped up the steps at the entrance. Feeling an excruciating pain in her leg.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrggggggggg!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Rukia are you ok." Rangiku asked frantically. They were now in the hospital waiting for the results, with yuzu and karin.

"Well, no! And god knows what happened to my leg!" She was really annoyed she didn't have time right now, she was planning a wedding. "I also found out that the emergency was fake and was just an excuse for me to party!"

"Rukia we just thought that you needed a break from all this planning. You were too stressed." Yuzu said in her worrid voice.

Right now Rukia was trying to calm herself down. But it was hard considering she had to push her date back even further. This day was just getting worse.

"On the bright side I already booked a venue for you!" Ragiku said in her ususal clueless, happy tone.

"WHAT!" Rukia screamed with all her rage. "Rangiku what did you do!?"

Rangiku wasn't even fazed by the rage of Rukia. "Calm down. I booked that really nice place you like."

"But that venue is only available in 2 weeks. I need more time than that."Rukia answered beggining to feel sick in the pit of her stomach.

"But I already booked it all. I threatened to sue them and they agreed to let us have the place free for a day and they would pay for dinning." Trust Rangiku to think of something like that. She's the master of manipulation. Right now she needed to beg, pout and whine for Rukia to agree.

"Are you kidding me! That's not enough time to plan!"

"You know" karin inturupted "you could just cancel the plans and get marrid another day." Karin said nonchalantly. But she still had a glint of worry in her eye.

"Wow i didn't know that karin." She answered sarcastically "Huh...but I'm not gonna let that happen." She said serious all of a sudden.

All she wanted was to have to have her wedding as soon as possible. The reason? Her elders have been pressuring her to do this all her life. Man after man, each being rejected after the other. The disgrace admitted from the distant and cold relatives near her. How sad she felt everyday when her brother had no choice but to agree with their statements.

Eventhough she knew her brother loved her, it couldn't replace the feeling of years of sadness. The only person that accepted her in the past was Renji her best friend, and as if destiny hated her they got. distant, very distant.

But everything turned upside down once Ichigo came into her life though. She found her true love, her soul mate, she understood her brother more deeply now and she mended her broken friendship with renji.

She wanted to get married quickly so she wouldn't have to live in the disgrace of her family. She wanted to get married quickly because of the man she love.

"But why do you want to get marrid so fast?" Rangiku asked. Also starting to get worried.

"Is it because your pregnant? Cause that wouldn't be really surprising." Karin stated with a smirk glued to her face.

Yuzu was running around the room and jumping up and down, squealing. "Oh my god are you actually pregnant?! I'm gonna become an aunty!"

Rukia started to blush furiously. "Yuzu I'm not pregnant!" Rukia yelled.

"Well I can still hope!" She stated with her usual energetic energy. Not letting Rukia's comment get her down."I can just imagine your baby being the cutest thing ever. With the stubbornness of 1000 men .

"You don't have to look into the future to know that that child will be stubborn as hell!" Karin said joining in the banta.

"Anyway Karin, how are you and Toshiro doing." Yuzu said with smirking eyes.

Karin was the one getting frustrated now. "Yuzu I've told you this a million times before we're only friends."

"Mmmhh...arent you two a bit too close to be **'** _friends'?_ Eventoo close to be _'best friends'_ ' ?she stated with her determined smirking eyes.

"Look just cause were close doesn't mean he's my soul mate." While saying this she had an undetectable blush spreaded across her cheeks.

It was time for Rangiku to join in. "Stop denying it Karin. You love my taicho, you love my taichio!"

"No I don't!" She nearly yelled.

"Damn you Kurosaki stubbornness! It even stops people in the name of love!" Rangiku and Yuzu both had fake tears emerging from their eyes.

"Oh put a sock in it you two!" She always get frustrated in conversations like this. She turned to Rukia and noticed she had turned visibly paler and clamy. "Rukia are you ok?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I wanna thank the few people reading this, and really wanna thank the people that followed, favorite or reviewed. You da best! Hope you enjoy.

Carefully the doctor examined Rukia and her leg.

"Did you hit your head when falling? " he questioned professionally. Looking at her with more detail.

" I don't remember hitting my head. " She said swiftly looking pale and sickly. Why was hse feeling like this? She questioned. In the back of her mind Rukia was trying to plan something to get her out of the hospital ASAP.

" I think you may have a concussion. You'll have to wait abit longer for your x-ray. In the mean time here's a bowl in case your sick. " He passed Rukia a metal bowl and walked of to look at some other more waiting!

Rangiku, Yuzu and Karin shared the same look of worry. "That's it I'm calling Ichigo." Karin grabbed her phone dialing the numbers quickly.

" Karin now's not a really good time!" He yelled. In the background you could here hollow roars and metal clashing. He was doing this alot in the soul society now because recently he had been promotedto captain of the 5th division.

" Look Rukia's in the hospital so hurry up with the hollow killing and get your ass over here!" She threatened. One thing about the Kurosaki twins was when they threatened, they **threatened.** In

dividually they were scary but as a team they were terrifying.

She hung up the phone abruptly and left Ichigo worrid sick.

"Look Rukia I really don't think you should be planning your wedding with the condition your in." Rangiku said unusually worried. Rangiku knew something was up.

"Yeah." Karin and Yuzu agreed.

"Just take me Kisuke's. He might have something to heal me faster." Rukia said stubbornly.

"Rukia the doctor said wait, and I'm pretty shore he'll think something's suspicious when you suddenly want to get out of here." Yuzu said. It wasn't hard to tell that Rukia wasn't feeling well.

"How's about one of you stay and watch making sure everything's okay. While the rest of us goes to Kisuke's." she stated weakly.

"Fine" Rangiku sated giving up. She knew that everything happens for a reason and it was best to let the bride do what she wanted. "I'll stay go and come back quickly."

Hope you enjoied!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Hope you enjoy. This is the longest chappy I have written.**

 **P.S sorry for the long update!**

At last they arrived at the scruffy candy shop. Rukia had passed out on the way and she really needed help. What the hell was wrong with her? It had to be more than a cuncussion to get Rukia to pass out like this. Karin was holding Rukia over her shouder, luckily she was light as a feather.

"Kisuke get the fuck out of here! There's something wrong with Rukia!" Karin yelled with a strained voice.

"Karin do you think she'll be okay?" Yuzu said with a rim of tears welling up.

"I don't know."

Finally Kisuke came out with his signature fan covering the bottom half of his face mischievously.

"Ah I see you are in quite the..."

"Just shut up and let us in Kisuke!" Karin said through gritted teeth.

"Being rude I see. Well you know I could just not let you in..."

"No!" Yuzu begged "We're really sorry Urahara. Aren't we Karin."

"Really?" Kisuke stated with the knowing smirk behind that fan. "Why don't you apologise then."

"I'm sorry." She told him through still gritted teeth. Tightening her grip on Rukia. A death glare now smothering her face.

He stepped to the side of the door streching him arm out in welcome. "Well come in I'll have a look at Rukia."

Both of them entered the candy shop and into an old fashion japanese style room. Karin placed Rukia gentally on the floor, while yuzu got her a pillow. Patiently Yuzu waited for Kisuke meanwhile Karin, being the impatient person she is, fidgeted and mumbled swears under her breath.

After half an hour of patience he was done. "Hmm...sorry but I have no idea what's wrong with Rukia, her reiatsu is out of control. When I try healing her with kido she completely rejects it. It may be because I gave her a faulty gigai but the side affects would been less severe." He said strangely serious. "I'll have to keep her under observations."

"How long will it take?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm not sure but, I estimate it would take around 5 days to a month of healing."

Suddenly Rukia woke up breathing violently with beads of perspiration rolled down her face. Her eyes wide and her skin as pale and sickly as before. "What hapened?" She questioned.

Yuzu nearly cried out in joy after seeing Rukia wake up and gave her a massive bear hug. "Oh my gosh Rukia I thought you were gonna die!" She screamed her voice craking slightly.

"Strange, I didn't think she would wake up." Kisuke whispered to himself. " You see Rukia" he said so everyone could hear him, " you mysteriously passed out. I'm gonna have to keep you here under observation."

"But I can't stay here!" Rukia nearly yelled "I only have two weeks to plan my wedding!"

"Rukia just cancel your wedding and do it on a different date." Karin stated more annoyed than ever.

"No! If I'm not gonna plan it I need someone else to! I just need someone." She said stubbornly.

After hearing this kisuke gave it a thought. It wasn't a bad idea. "Rukia that's actually not a bad idea." He said

"What!?" everyone said in union. This brought back Urahara's cheeky smile, but this time it was more sutble.

"You see if someone else plans the wedding there would be less stress for Rukia. I think that's the source of her passing out. So if someone else plans this she will heal faster for the wedding. There's a better chance anyway."

Rukia gave this a thought for a while, what had she gotten herself into.

"Question is who's gonna plan it?" He finished. They all stared at Rukia expectantly.

Who would plan it she asked herself. Rangiku would surely make the wedding a nightmare. She could give the honour to renji, considering he was the maid of honour, he would only have to plan half of it because she already planned the other half. But he was training for a week. She could give the plans to someone in the soul society but they would probably change it into something they wanted not what she wanted. The image of soifon planning it made her cringe. Soifon would probably make it Yoruichi themed. The idea sent shivers done her spine.

"How about Ichigo do it?" Yuzu said innocently.

Karin snorted at that statement and replied with, "I could plan a better wedding than that moron."

"Are you offering?" Yuzu asked. Then Karin gave an 'Are you serious?' look. After that Yuzu had her ususal happy face. "Oh Karin we could plan the wedding together! We could go dress shopping, make-up shopping, jewellery shopping- basically shopping for anything!" Yuzu screamed

"How 'bout no." Karin said plainly.

Not listening to the idiots Rukia was in deep thought. Could Ichigo actually plan the wedding? He did know Rukia quit welll. It wasn't a terrible idea, he could get help from Rangiku and Yuzu. Plus he was a captain now so he had experience with people going out of control. Maybe he was the best choice for this, she thought to herself.

"Maybe Ichigo isn't a bad idea." She said out loud. Maybe a little to loud. They were all staring at her with stunned faces ( but Kisuke who knew chaos was bruing).

"Rukia I think your sickness might have infected your brain." Karin said blankly.

"Here me out. I know he's not the sharpest tool in the box but I trust him and now that he's a captain I think he may have better control of the situation. So Ichigo's the one who's gonna plan my wedding." She explained. "Oh, by the way, if you give him any crazy ideas it will be the last time you see the light of day." She said with a glare, which didn't work because she looked like a sick baby.

"I think you might have..." Yuzu cut hear off.

"Rukia if you think that's for the best than I support you. You just have to find a good way to tell Ichigo."

As if on cue Ichigo stormed in the room. He looked really sweaty and exhausted, breathing in deep breaths and once he saw Rukia it looked like he was gonna faint.


End file.
